


第二次机会

by Aminophen



Category: True Detective
Genre: Gen, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 11:25:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17807117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aminophen/pseuds/Aminophen
Summary: 拉斯特出院之后，马蒂瞒着拉斯特替他决定了一件事。





	第二次机会

拉斯特进门之后说了一句：“还可以，马蒂。”他有点浑浑噩噩的，手里夹着一根快熄的烟，只剩一小节。马蒂再一次感到纵容拉斯特的为所欲为有时对他没有好处，他把拉斯特扶到自己的沙发上，随便塞给他自己的烟灰缸。拉斯特坐下之后闭着眼睛狠狠地吸了两口烟，让它们长久地留在肺里，像那是什么雾化药品一样。烟丝从他嘴边渐渐泄出来一缕。他长长地吐了一口气，这才抬起眼皮打量四周。  
马蒂见他缓过来了，就问他要不要吃什么。拉斯特说：“这附近随便一家快餐，汉堡和披萨都行，我嘴里淡出鸟了。”马蒂应和了一声，从自己的外卖单子里翻出一家披萨店的广告单。叫外卖的时候拉斯特高声说了一句要星牌啤酒。那边的人重复了一次，说：“先生，您订了一份大夏威夷拼无敌牛肉、微辣鸡翼和星牌啤酒是吗，冻的？”  
“别听他的。”马蒂说：“两罐健怡可乐。”  
那个人又说，大份披萨可以升级一瓶两升的大软饮。马蒂说无所谓。他让他们抓紧点，他快饿坏了。挂了电话之后他看见拉斯特瘫在沙发上盯着他，右手搭在烟灰缸上。如果他不是已经认识这家伙这么久，这景象对人来说酒店太惊悚了。拉斯特像缉毒局纪录片里面的那种反面角色一样，颧骨凸出，头发又乱又枯，典型的被毒品加上现实掏空了身体的鬼样子。加上他穿着病号服，领子敞着，露出他的脖子和灰白的胸口。马蒂对自己的身材算不上骄傲，他得比十年前重了十磅，但也比他的不少同事好。  
他还从来没见过拉斯特这种鬼样子的人，起码没这么近距离的看过，倒不是他没抓过那些有点瘾的嬉皮，也瘦得像一把骨头——拉斯特是一种全新的境界。在见过‘国王’家后院的尸检报告之后马蒂最近还没感受到任何类似的恶心感觉。用拉斯特的话来说，人对陌生之物心生恐惧。那凸出的肋骨像塑料的一样。马蒂盯着自己烟灰缸上的俱乐部标志，问：“你要换套衣服吗？我还有一套多余的睡衣给你。”  
“行。”拉斯特说，扯了一下自己的衣领。“我想穿起来跟这件没两样。不过行。操。”他疲倦地咒骂了一声。“我希望你还有洗小了的内裤。”  
“滚。”马蒂说。“我去找找。”  
搬家之后他丢了不少衣服，过去的套头衫只留下几件。他尽量找了一条看起来小的棉套头衫，至于裤子就没什么选择了。拉斯特得自己用皮带把裤子绑在腰上才行。有条他没怎么穿过的运动长裤还能凑合，他就也拎出来。至于内裤他拆了一包新的，肯定大得出奇。在拉斯特出门遛鸟之前他估计要开车去商场一趟。查尔斯像是跟他说过他们在拉斯特的库房里整理出一些他的私人物品。那库房因为拉斯特住院已经到了租期，里面的证物也都搬了出来，多出几个箱子他们给收在警局那里等着交给拉斯特。马蒂想他明天可以顺带去。  
外卖来了之后马蒂给了外卖员格外的小费。他拆包装的时候拉斯特在厕所里换衣服。拉斯特出来的时候扶着墙，看起来饿得要死。马蒂看着他从厕所门挪到沙发上，最后决定滑到沙发下来坐在地毯上，像条没固定住的绳子，拿了一块夏威夷口味的披萨吃。  
空气里一股油腻的快餐味，马蒂找了两个杯子给他们倒上健怡可乐。拉斯特敌视地盯着马蒂的那只手，舔了舔自己胡子上的番茄酱，还是拿起杯子喝了。他现在穿着那件套头衫，看起来还是像个吸毒佬，但宽大的衣服像窗帘那样把他身上令人不安的部分遮住。马蒂心里暗自送了一口气。他突然想起来那条裤子是奥德瑞很久之前送给他的，太紧了他穿不下，搬家的时候跟很少穿的冬装塞在一起搬了过来。  
马蒂自己拿了鸡翼，吃了一口，真他妈可以。出院之后他第一件事情就是去加油站餐厅吃了一份双份肉的汉堡。那时拉斯特的肠子状况不如人意，还躺着。图特家的新闻上了国家电视台，他们甚至找了拍纪录片的家伙来，想采访马蒂和拉斯特。马蒂问他们到底想干嘛，领头的说他们都有那两份采访记录了。很精彩，他说。马蒂知道那家伙会溜进拉斯特的病房偷拍他的。科尔探员什么时候能接受采访呢？他果然问。马蒂心里鄙夷地骂了一声，说：“等他好了你可以自己问问。”  
拉斯特吃起了第二份披萨，用没沾油的两根指头拨了拨头发。马蒂问：“你明天要不去理个发，伙计。”  
拉斯特没理他。他一只手搭在桌子上，一只手跟叼着烟一样夹着披萨饼。过了一会，他问：“我的东西呢？”  
“在警局。”马蒂说。“我去取就行了。你想先放我这还是放他们跟你安排的住处那里？”  
“你这。谢了。”拉斯特又把散下来的头发往后拨了一下。“你能把电视打开吗，马蒂？我盯着你的脸吃不下。”  
马蒂比了一个带着面包糠和油的中指，打开了电视。他对此兴高采烈，并不是说他愿意当病着的拉斯特的喽啰。过了一会，他假装毫不在意地说：“我去上个厕所。”电视在播脱口秀，音量还挺大的。马蒂钻进自己的洗手间，拨通电话。  
“是我。”他说。  
“怎么样？”她问。  
“还好……我也不知道。”马蒂坦白。“告诉我你安排好了。”  
“对。”她说。“劳瑞明天从弗罗里达飞回来，晚点你把地址给我。”  
“我还在想去哪一家餐厅。”马蒂说。  
她笑了一声，有点讽刺意味，又忧愁地叹了一口气。马蒂脑海里浮现出她在电线另一段的模样。他想这是关于拉斯特，不是别的什么。她说：“之前那家就很好。”  
“好吧。”马蒂说。他想挂了，否则拉斯特会起疑。他也不清楚为什么此事得像做贼似的。首先，拉斯特是个可悲的单身佬，跟他一样，其次劳瑞也是单身。而且她听说那件事之后立即就想要过来。马蒂不怀疑如果她还在拉法叶综合医院工作的话能丢下自己的病人冲拉斯特的急救病房。拉斯特还在极力经营自己那苦修僧的处境，马蒂却看穿了——但这件事之后他决定给拉斯特这个面子。老天。上次他们四个人在巴斯砌餐厅吃饭的时候，拉斯特甚至打着发蜡。对面的一个人时不时往拉斯特那儿瞟一眼，马蒂瞪了她一眼，他们俩都一副潜藏的出轨犯的表情。  
她说：“我会订上两个座位的。”然后挂了。马蒂冲了水。洗手之后他又看到她给自己发了条短信，说奥德瑞想见他。马蒂喉咙发干。他把手擦干净了，没回复，把手机揣回兜里回到客厅。  
拉斯特维持着同一个姿势盯着电视。马蒂还在想那天晚上别的细节。他的西装领结系的有点紧。餐厅里一股很淡的薰香味，混杂餐具碰撞的脆响。所有人都在说话但声音很低。劳瑞和拉斯特的手在桌子上就扭在一起，跟打了结一样。拉斯特用拇指蹭着劳瑞的手指——这点他记得很清楚，他还不知道拉斯特能那么摸另一个活人。  
“行。”拉斯特突然说。  
“哦。”马蒂突然回过神来。“哦——好。什么？”  
“理个发。还有拿我的东西。”拉斯特回答。  
“行。”马蒂说。“我想——”话到一半他改了主意，“你要不把胡子也理了。”  
“当然，”拉斯特鄙夷地看着他，“如果你怎么坚持的话。”  
马蒂有点头疼。好歹他不再想之前的事了。现在眼前的问题才是真。他认为拉斯特已经猜到了，对方一副满不在乎的样子。马蒂看清过去的自己的时候也看清他了，尽管只是一点。他得用拉斯特的角度去想这件事。那些潦草的笔记、争吵、香槟酒、短信和没买成的指环，还有他那天决定留下，真欠揍。见到奥德瑞他又能说些什么呢？她已经在他无视的视线之外漂浮走了。他对此如鲠在喉。这是关于拉斯特，对。他不会接受什么采访，也不会写一本狗屎的回忆录，这就是他最后想做的了，像火箭助推器一样，然后自己该干嘛干嘛。  
马蒂坐了一会，发现自己根本什么都没看进去。他正要说什么，转头的时候发现拉斯特倒在沙发上睡着了。他头仰着，眼眶下有点青。客厅里还弥漫着一股油味。马蒂起来去拿毯子。等再见奥德瑞他决定闭上嘴。全都过去了，而且他的错误无法弥补。这案子自始至终整整过了十七年，却也结了。他只是想给拉斯特第二个机会，因为十几年前他也向拉斯特要了一个。男人永远记得自己欠下的债，是这么说吗，是吗？


End file.
